


I miss ya when I'm not around

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: I miss ya when you're not around [1]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Sweet/Hot, master Tim - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Master Tim and you have been away from each other for some time and seeing him again is all you need





	I miss ya when I'm not around

Tim had been away on location and you hadn't seen each other in 3 weeks. But now a big gap had opened up in his schedule, due to some re-shooting of scenes he wasn't in and he decided he wanted to come home to see you. You had texted each other constantly and Tim had even had you on video chat countless times, often right up until he had to go on set, so you had kind of a good idea what he was up to. But you longed for him and ached in a way you didn't think was possible. This was the first time you had been away from each other for this long and nothing was more important to you than seeing him. Soon!

He texted you:  
"Lovely, I have about one and a half day of shooting before we wrap and then I'm coming home straight to you. God I miss you! And I'm gonna be home for about one day, maybe little longer. I love you! See you soon"

You answered him:  
"Yay! Finally! Sounds sooo good, my baby. I miss you so much, come to me soon. Love love love you"

It was wednesday afternoon and you figured he'd be in your arms again by atleast friday. Your heart skipped a beat when you thought of him holding and kissing you. And as your mind raced you couldn't help the images of you and him having sex in various places popping up and to feel his body cover you and knowing you were all he wanted. All he needed. His eyes always said it all and you never felt as safe as when he held you close.  
You smiled to yourself and continued with your work for a while. You thought about ducking out early and take the rest of the week off. It was a really slow period right now and you had a lot of vacation days to use. You figured no one would mind you taking a little time off.

***

You took the car to Tim's place. although you didn't live together and you had your own apartment, you had stayed at his house for almost the entire time he had been away. He didn't mind at all. He was just pleased you wanted to be there and take care of things.   
Sleeping alone was torture though, you seemed to just toss and turn in his bed. You never got a good night's sleep without him and most nights you crashed on the couch with the tv on, to create the illusion that someone was there.

***

You were upstairs in his bedrom, putting things away when the front door opened and he was home again. You came running down the stairs.

"Hey, lovely!" he exclaimed.

"You're home!" you screamed.

He dropped his bag on the floor as you jumped in his arms, his exquisite, strong, protective arms squeezed you close and he moaned in your mouth as your hands desperately roamed his back and hair. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he pressed your butt to him.

"God, I've missed you!" he chuckled when you broke apart for air. "It's been so lonely"  
"I've missed You, my baby, I've missed you so much. 3 weeks without my Tim, it's been hell"

He put you down and placed both hands on the side of your face, stroking your soft skin with his thumbs.

"My love" he said softly and kissed your forehead and tip of your nose.

He looked in your eyes and held his gaze, his face was so lit up, so radiant and he was so beautiful, this man you had come to love so effortlessly and intense, this man that made your knees weak and chest so bubbly with emotions stood infront of you. His honest eyes said it all. And you felt nothing but pure love from him as he held you.


End file.
